SoujiRo
by lalasalvadorjr
Summary: NOT JUST THE REAL NAME OF SOUJI BUT IT IS ALSO A TANDEM. :)


**DISCLAIMER: THE ITALICIZED WORDS IN THE ENDING PART IS NOT MINE.**

 **SoujiRo**

Souji is the alter ego of Rio when it comes to attitude. However, they are both good-looking and attractive.

Girls always chase Souji and he's the most popular in a particular place in Kyoto. The Souji that has an attitude of being a casanova is only his vice. Rio on the other hand, she's just a typical girl who is conservative and still pure.

* * *

Night has come when Souji and his comrades went for a drink in Shimabara. Accompanied by those geishas in their drinking session, they are always having fun 'til they get dropped. There are times that Souji brings home a geisha secretly that his comrades never knew at all. Observing other people not to be caught up on how to escape with a geisha without anyone else knowing, he's good enough to do so. He's quite agile.

In the day, he's the one most in-charge in patrolling so in the evening he got it all for drinking and flirting. He doesn't drink that much but more on flirting. Sano and Shinpachi are up to it but Sano is an exception for flirting. He's a good guy unlike Souji and Shinpachi who are good at flirting.

One day Souji is walking around in his patrol time in the late morning. While walking, he saw a beautiful girl and stares at her. He smirks and he wants to flirt with that girl but he can't even get closer to her right now because he is currently in his duty. But if there's a time that he can see her again then that will be the time to get fun with her. He promised that to himself.

Shinpachi and Sano emboldened Souji again for a drink but this time he rejects it. "I'm not in the mood for tonight. Just have some fun and flirt with those girls out there. Hahahahaha! Ohh Sano, I'm just joking. I know you are an exception for flirting girls! Hahahahaha!" He said it in a sarcastic way.

"Well, mattane Souji!" Sano smiled.

* * *

Souji went into his room and sighed. "If only I can see that girl again... Oh well, come what may!" He chuckled.

"Souji! Souji! Come here! Look at our son together! Isn't he lovely?" As the girl he saw during his patrol time said that in a ecstatic way.

"Our son is the best gift that we have received. I'm so grateful to have the both of you," while tickling his son's cheek and smiling in a grateful way.

"I'll name him Soujir-"

"Souji wake up! Wake up Souji! It's morning already!"

An echoing voice is coming as his dream interrupts. All of a sudden, he woke up and look at beside him. It was Saitou waking him up.

"Are? Hajime-kun is here to wake me up. Hmm? It's morning already huh? That was close!" as he pertains his last words to his dream.

"Souji, you are talking while you were sleeping that's why I wake you up," Saitou heeded.

"Ohhh~! Ho ho~! Well, umm... Etto. Hmmm?! *stutters* Ne-nevermind of what I have said while I'm sleeping," with a little bit of embarrassment in his words.

"As you please. Let's go and eat breakfast now or else Shinpachi and Heisuke will eat them all. You know they lack etiquette sometimes."

* * *

Souji isolated himself in his room again. "Can't stop thinking about that girl! Where can I find her? She's so damn beautiful! If only my dream last night will come true," he restively said. "All of the girls that I had met, she's unique in my eyes and she captivated my heart," he reckoned in a simple way.

They went again for a drink in Shimabara during that night. Souji doesn't talk that much at this time and sat in a corner while wondering about the girl.

Shinpachi cheered him: "Yo Souji-! Come and join us for our drink!"

Souji didn't say a single word but ignored him.

"What's the matter with Souji?" Shinpachi said it in a curious way.

"Maybe he's just tired and really don't want to talk to us at this time. We should understand him for this time, Shinpachi," Sano said in a mannerly way.

When the door opened, Souji tilted his head a little bit... He was surprised. He didn't expect that the girl he saw during his patrol time is a geisha. Yes! A beautiful geisha... His mood regained and went back beside Shinpachi and Sano.

"Ohh! I knew it Souji! So that's the remedy huh? Haha! So... That girl is the remedy in your misery a while. Mmm," Shinpachi laughs as he whispers his last words to Souji.

"He's mine for tonight Shinpantsu san. Find another geisha for you," Souji smirks.

"I'll give you a chance for tonight Souji. Good thing I'm not in the mood to be your rival," he smiled.

"Well, thanks for that Shinpatsu san," he smiled too.

When the girl accompanied Souji, they smiled on each other...

"Hey miss. You are so beautiful for tonight. Any other boy out there for you to flirt with? Hmm~," he said it in a mischievous way with a sinister smile

"E-excuse me sir? I don't flirt with boys. I just accompany them in their drinks," the girl stutters while getting nervous.

"Ehh? It is so useless if you just accompany them without flirting. You know what? You are a fun to flirt with. You captivated my heart when I first saw you during our rounds in the late morning... I didn't expect that the beautiful girl that I saw is already beside me," while holding her chin with a seductive look.

The girl releases his hand in her chin. "Sir! Please, stop this! I'm an innocent girl! So please stop being so seductive!"

"Hmmm? Drama queen indeed. Someday, you'll be mine."

The girl stood up and walked out. As she paused in the corridor outside, her heart was pounding.

"Masaka! What is this feeling right now? Don't tell me I like him already... No! It can't be! I'm an innocent girl... But... But... He's handsome huh? Ahaha~! *laughs in a sexy way*. Maybe I will meet him again. I wonder if what his name is."

* * *

Two weeks have passed and the two didn't see each other since their last scenario in Shimabara.

Someone whistled in the middle of the night and shouted "Rio-san~!"

The girl was shocked as someone called her name with a familiar voice. She opened her window and suddenly...

"Tadaaaa-! Yes, it's me! Surprised huh?"

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?! You are free to go and sleep right now!"

"Ohh~! You haven't called my name yet. Boku wa Okita Souji. Just call me Souji for short."

"How did you know my name then?"

"Ohh well! I asked some of the customers in Shimabara."

"*sighed* You are free to go now Souji! Please! I'm sleepy!"

"Hmmm? You want me make your sleep more comfortable? *smirks*"

"What do you mean?!"

"Hmmm~? *stares at her with a seductive smile*"

"I told you, I'm an innocent girl Souji. So please, you may leave now."

"What if you will fall in love with me? There's no turning back if you will fall in love with me like other girls do. You are so lucky 'cause I fell in love with you. *still smirking with a seductive smile*"

"I do not fall so easily Souji! Please! You may go now!"

"Well, if you say so then I will go now. Oyasumi Rio-san! See you around~!

Souji already knew her name at last! So with Rio...

As Rio closes her window, she laid down in her futon bed and starts to hug her cottony blanket.

"Wheew! That was close! But wait... We already know our name on each other! Ohhh-! Kyaaaaaaaa~! At last! Hmm? He's so handsome! *blushes* I didn't expect that he will come at my house... I'm still shy to him and really don't know what to say at all. It's all in my innate abilities to say what I want to say. But someday, I will tell him that I like him too. Hihihihi~! I'm really an innocent girl but since I found a very handsome man, I think my innocence will fade away soon. Hmmm~."

That hoity-toity that she felt after Souji meets her up in the midnight.

* * *

Rio dressed up as a geisha again and served her customers in Shimabara. As a routine, she didn't encounter any seduction from the customers yet aside from Souji. But this time...

"Hey sexy lady~! Come and flirt with me right now~! Please remove your kimono and dance in front of me!"

A vulgar customer said that to her while he's drunk.

"Sir, excuse me? I'm not that kind of girl. I am just here to serve my customers. Please stop this kind of stuff."

He gripped her hands and started to untie her obi. "Are you defying my orders?! Ha! If you don't want, I'll be the one to undress you right now!"

"Aaaaahhhhh-! Please stop this! Pleeeeaaassseee! Heeeeeelllllp-! Pleeeeaaaaassseee! Get away from me!" she screamed.

As Souji is walking around in the corridor to have some drink for tonight in Shimabara, he heard a scream coming out from a room in a distance. He hurried up and looked for the room where the scream is coming from. There she found Rio and a vulgar customer.

"Deme-! Don't do this to her! *whacks him*"

"Souji-!"

"And who are you to interrupt us?!"

"I am Okita Souji. Captain of the first division of Shinsengumi!"

"Shinsengumi? HAHAHAHAHAHA! These pitiful dogs!"

"Don't underestimate the Shinsengumi or else I will kill you!"

They fight on each other until the vulgar costumer was defeated.

"Daijoubu desu ka Rio-san?"

"H-haai. Daijoubu da. Arigatou Souji for saving me."

"Let's get out of here while this issue is not yet exacerbating."

"Hai," she said it in a timid way.

Souji and Rio went in a private room where she accompanied him.

"Souji, I owe you a lot for saving me. *blushes*"

"Ohh. That was nothing."

"Well, uhhmmm. Etto-. Uhmmm? *stutters while blushing*"

"Nanda?"

"N-n-nothing," she glanced.

"I didn't expect that a beautiful girl will turn out into a more beautiful one for tonight huh?"

"*blushes* Well, thanks Souji."

"You're blushing. Masaka you fell in love with me already. *giggles*"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't divert it. I can read your mind."

"Hmm? Souji~"

"Ahahahaha! I knew it. Hmmm~ *smiling*"

"That's not what you mean. I'm just really thankful you know."

"Then why are you blushing? Girls fall in love with me so easily you know. *winks*"

"It's because you are handsome."

"So-. You already fell in love with me?" he raised his left eyebrow and smirks.

"Etto-. Uhhmmm? I don't know!"

"*holds her chin with a seductive look* Rio-san, just tell it to me directly. My charisma captivated you already."

"*her eyes narrowed in a seductive way* Souji~. Do I still have to tell it directly to you if you already said that you can read my mind?"

"I knew it from the start Rio~. I just wanted you to tell it to me directly that you like me too~. That's all I want to hear from you dear~."

"Y-yyyesss Souji. I like you~."

Souji kisses her as she said it to him directly that she likes him too. Rio felt it passionately as Souji kisses her.

They fell in love with each other. Since they only see on each other rarely because of their busy schedules, they hope that there will be a time that they will see more often.

* * *

2 years later, Hijikata got married to Chizuru. So with Sano who married a beautiful lady. The two strong men and popular men are easily attracted by girls so it is not hard for them to find a lady for their lives.

How about Souji who is also attracted by many ladies? Well, it's been a long time that they did not see on each other with Rio.

They agog to see on each other day by day but since the war came during the past 2 years, Souji is sedulous enough to prior first his duties as a warrior anticipating that they will get a victory. Rio on the other hand, trusts him as a warrior to get the victory as Souji writes a letter for her to take care of herself and wait for him to come back. She gets anxious and hoping for Souji's victory. 2 years that they did not see on each other.

During the war, they lost many comrades. Some of their unit captains were died like Shinpachi and Heisuke. The two boisterous and cheerful men are gone. Only the memories remained in their mind and suddenly the Shinsengumi felt desolated without them.

Hijikata, Souji, Sano are the captains remained. Saitou is missing during the climax of the war. They did not find him since then.

They experienced great sufferings and endurance during the war. Souji's mind is still lingering about Rio. He wonders if how she is right now... Souji is obtaining his strength from Rio's love and becoming her inspiration during the war because he doesn't want to see his loved one to suffer from agony without him. He promised himself to get a victory for the Shinsengumi and for Rio.

* * *

She's knitting a scarf for Souji whenever he still comes back. She evoked all the memories that they had especially during the time that he saved her from a vulgar customer and when he kissed her in a private room.

Yearning for his love again, she sighed and said: "Souji, how are you? I hope I can see you now because I miss you so much. I-I-I can't live without you. You complete my life since the day I fell in love with you. Please, come back," her tears are starting to fall in her cheeks.

The quiet surroundings that she felt and a solitary moment that counts, still there's no Souji that she encountered. She stood up and leaned her head in front of her door.

"I don't want to see the person I love in pain and in sorrow that's why I come back for you," as Souji is walking and smiling towards her.

"Souji... Is that you? Is that really you that I can see with my bare eyes? Or maybe, you are now a ghost?!" she doubts with an astounding feeling.

"Your eyes are corrupted as well?" he touched her arm as he puts it in his cheek. "It's me, Rio-san. Your man. The man you loved since the day I kissed you. Yes, it's me," he grabbed her chin with his right hand, touched her lips, and kissed her again so passionately.

"Souji, my man is back~. My hero is back~," as she paused a while with their kiss and looked at Souji with a blissful smile.

"Yes, I'm back my lady~," he swayed her as he kissed her again.

As he swayed and kissed her, she carried her going inside until he laid him down in her futon... He continually kisses her until they slowly undressing on each other. When they are now undressed, he started to kiss her neck going down to her body. He inserted his cock and Rio starts to pant and howl.

She puts her hand in his back and rubbed it so gently with a tickling sensation.

"Ahhhh~" Souji moaned in a sexy voice.

"Souji~. Push it more~. Hnnngggg~! Ahhhh~!"

"*pushes more in a kinda rapid way* Hnnngggg~! Ahhhh~! Ahhhh~!"

"Souji~. Your voice is too sexy to moan and it makes me feel more tickling~," she said that in a seductive voice.

Souji starts to sweat as he releases his sticky fluid coming from his penis.

"Soujiiiiiiiiii~! Aaaahhhhhhhhh~! Do it more! Ahhhhhhhhh~! This is so tickling~!

"I see. This innocent girl really has something deep inside huh? Ahaha~! I knew it," he continued his moves while giving her a seductive look.

"I'll give these moan and pleasure only to the man I love and it is you~."

He squirms his cock rapidly and their libido is about to rise in the climax.

"Soujiiiiii~! Can't help it anymore! I can't control myself now~! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh~!" She moaned so loudly and almost in her orgasm.

"Keep it up~. You are having an orgasm~. Hnnnngggg~!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh~!" She howled and felt orgasm.

As they ended up, they feel exhausted and slept comfortably.

* * *

Rio became pregnant after having an intercourse with Souji. She told to Souji that she's pregnant and Souji felt an excitement about their first baby soon.

"Marry me, Rio-san~." Souji proposed to her with a giddy romantic feeling that he never ever felt before.

"Yes Souji! Yes! I will marry you~." Rio having a tears of joy felt a giddy romantic feeling too as she can't express well how happy she is right now.

They got married at last. Hijikata, Sano, and Souji got married at last!

Souji and Rio are now living in their own house.

When they are about to sleep, Souji and Rio hugged on each other in their bed and he kissed her forehead.

"Souji~?"

"Mmm~? Yes~?"

"I'm so grateful that I have you in my life now. You are my first and my last. And I will never let you go starting from now on. Please don't abate your love for me. I will do all my best for you as your wife. I love you Souji. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I never thought that the man who fell in love with me will be the man that I will fall for too~." she expressed her exquisite words to him as she continued to hug him.

"Rio-san, I will take care of you and our baby. Don't worry. I am always here for you and our baby. The prodigal Souji that you first knew before is totally different from now on. I'll promise I will be a loyal husband to you and a caring father to our baby. Mark my words in your brain. I love you. 'Til death do us part~," he replied her message for him with his aesthetic words that will never changed.

* * *

She gave birth to a lovely boy and they feel so happy at that moment.

"What a lovely handsome boy we have, Rio-san," he carried their baby and tickles his cheek.

The baby giggles and smiled.

"Ohh~. He loves it Souji~. Ahihihi~!"

"Our little Soujiro is so cute and handsome just like his dad."

"Soujiro? What a lovely name."

"I named him after the tandem of our names."

"Souji and Rio. I see~."

"Yes."

Souji is mumbling after a little silence that they felt. The mumble turns into a melody as it enunciates...

 _Odori tsukare nemuru sora_

 _Yagate kuchiru sakuragi no_

 _Mai ochiru hanabira no_

 _Yukue tadoreba_

 _Hito no sadame mo hakanaki yumi_

 _Mabuta no ura ni yadoru_

 _Itoshiki anata omou_

 _Mamoritakute_

 _Mamoritakute_

 _Kono karada ga kuchihatete shimatte mo_

 _Anata to deau tame ni_

 _Watashi wa kitto_

 _Umarete kitakara_

Souji dedicated this song to his wife and son expressing his great love and fate to them.

* * *

As Rio wakes up and went in her dining room, she sat and smiled thinking about those wonderful memories that have happened. Sipping her coffee and leaned her elbow in the table, her tears flow down as she accepted what is the **reality**. Yes, this is just a **dream** that will never come true because this is just a **FICTION**.

How she wish that this dream will **come true**.


End file.
